


Restless

by lofisus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vacation Fling, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofisus/pseuds/lofisus
Summary: Jaime and Brienne are renting a cabin in the mountain with their friends but both of them can't seem to sleep.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Hell yeah we starting off the year with smut lol.
> 
> So i went through my old journals and found an interesting story entry that was probably the start of an awakening. Please enjoy.

“Hurry up we’re going to miss the bus!” Brienne was running in front of everyone. Her long legs rushing through the bus station hoping the bus didn’t leave. Jaime was right behind her running with two full backpacks. She was sweating like crazy only carrying one large backpack but when she looked at Jaime, he looked perfectly fine.

_How am I dying with one bag and he’s carrying two backpacks and running without breaking a sweat?!_ She thought while stopping briefly at the directory to make sure which bus to get on.

“C’mon wench, I know the way.” Jaime grabbed Brienne’s hand and ran through the crowds of people. The group made it just as the bus driver closed the bag storage. Sansa and Sandor took their seats in the front, Arya sat next to a brown hair fellow behind them while Margaery, Renly, and Loras argued who got the window seat in the middle section.

“Finally.” Brienne sighed and stretched her legs out over 2 more seats as she sat in the back. The ride was going to be about four hours to the mountain cabin, so she got comfortable by bringing out her blanket and resting her pillow by the window. She closed her eyes, placed her earphones on and started to play an audiobook when someone moved her legs and pulled her blanket.

“Move your legs, wench. I need some of that blanket too.” Jaime pushed her legs off and started to wrap himself in Brienne’s blanket.

“Well you should’ve brought your own.” Brienne said grumpily as she pulled her blanket back.

“You know what I’ve learned on this trip? I hate the fucking cold.” Jaime said bitterly, pouting and shivering in his seat.

Brienne looked over at him. _C’mon Brienne don’t give in._ “It grows on you.”

“I don’t want things growing on me.” Jaime kept rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

_Fuck it._ “Oh move aside.” Brienne sat up and moved to the seat closest to the left window and pulled Jaime to sit next to her. She draped most of the blanket on him while still leaving enough for her. Jaime looked at her as she fixed her pillow and restarted her audiobook.

“Try anything funny while I’m sleeping, and I’ll castrate you faster than you can say ‘wench’.” She warned him and put on her headphones. Jaime snuggled in the blanket and dozed off with a smirk on his face.

Twenty minutes until they reached their destination, Jaime started to wake up.

_Has this blanket gotten heavier?_ He thought. Jaime rubbed his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. When his vision cleared, he found Brienne snuggled up against him inside the blanket. A little bit of drool smeared on the side of her face but Jaime found it rather cute than disgusting. Their faces were so close to each other, Jaime couldn’t believe how many freckles were on her face. _I could count them for hours._ He thought. The driver hit a bump in the road causing Brienne to let out a small snore and readjusting herself on Jaime. Jaime felt her body shiver as she snuggled even closer than before. Jaime thought it was amusing and took his phone out to take selfies with his sleeping Brienne. The bus hit another bump again, this time knocking both Jaime and Brienne to the right with him lying on the seats and Brienne pressed up against him.

_How hasn’t she woken up yet?_

Brienne kept adjusting herself on him causing Jaime to feel tingles all over. Her nipples were hard from the cold, as Jaime felt them practically rubbing on his chest. Their legs tangled between each other with one brushing Jaime’s crotch area every time she adjusted positions. With her squirming against him, she started groaning and Jaime couldn’t help but get hard. He tried to think of everything to reduce it; dead pets, drowning, people chewing with their mouth open and spitting as they talked but nothing was helping his situation. The bus took a sharp turn into their destination stop, making them both sit in their starting positions and waking Brienne up.

She wiped her mouth and stretched in her seat as Jaime pulled most of the blanket on him to hide his hard-on.

“Jaime what the fuck? I’m shivering here.” Brienne pulled for her blanket back.

“I’m still using it. I’ll give it back to you when we’re settled in.” Jaime pulled back quickly, his boner still protruding in his pants.

“I need it more!” Brienne pulled again.

“Stop being so stubborn wench!”

“My name is Brienne!”

“Oi! Would the two of you stop bickering I got another group to drive and you’re holding up my bus!” The bus driver yelled at them and Jaime pulled the blanket back, tying it around his neck like a bib and running past the bus driver. Brienne walked past him saying sorry as she chased Jaime into the cabin where their friends were waiting.

Tyrion, Bronn, and Podrick were stood waiting outside the bus as they witnessed Jaime sprinting for his backpacks and heading inside the cabin and Brienne following behind him cussing him out.

“I think their fucking.” Bronn commented.

“you think everyone is fucking.” Pod answered.

“Maybe not now but soon.” Tyrion replied. “Come on, let’s help the travellers settle in.”

“Where’s the bathroom?!” Jaime screamed as he goes in the cabin.

“Upstairs, third door on your left.” Loras answered while casually eating a chip.

Jaime rushed upstairs and threw Brienne’s blanket on the floor as he went in. He quickly pulled his pants and briefs down to himself from the tightness of them as his cock sprang out, fully erect. He tried putting cold water on it to subside, but it was too sensitive for him. He had to rub it out. Jaime started to stroke himself, thinking about Brienne. He thought about her plump lips that looked deliciously soft. The freckles she had all over her face. _I bet she has some down their too_. The groans and moans she made when she squirmed against her. _Fuck! Imagine the moans I could give her when she’s awake._ He stroked himself faster, tightening his hand around his cock imagining it was her cunt. _She’d probably hold me down and fuck herself with my cock._

“Ahhh shit….” His moans started to escape from him. “fuck…Brienne…” It wasn’t long after that his semen was all over the toilet seat. Jaime cleaned everything up and exited the bathroom quietly hoping no one saw anything. As he walked down the hallway, he found Brienne, folding her blanket that he threw on the floor.

“Next time just leave it in my room. It’s literally right over there.” Brienne was flushed red as she scolded him. Jaime couldn’t help but wonder if she had heard him in the bathroom.

“How long have you been standing there” Jaime asked.

“I just got in, I’ve been running around the cabin looking for you and my blanket.” Brienne responded as she folded the blanket for the last time. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish unpacking. Oh, by the way, your room is the one at the end of the hall.” Brienne marched into her room and shut the door. Jaime brought all his stuff into his room and laid on the bed wondering how he could make his wet dream a reality.


	2. part 2

Brienne walked into the house fuming to find Jaime and get her blanket back. “Loras! Where’s Jaime?!”

“Bathroom. Upstairs third door on your left.” Loras laughed as he stuffed his face with a handful of chips.

Brienne raced upstairs and dropped her stuff in her room. She found her blanket on the floor and counted the doors down the hallway until she reached the third one. Getting ready to furiously knock and whoop Jaime’s ass for stealing her blanket, she heard moaning and grunting from behind the door.

“No way, he couldn’t be…” Brienne whispered to herself. She snickered, pulled out her phone and started to record his sounds. _What a horndog!_ Brienne thought as his moaning was getting louder.

_Ahh shit… fuck Brienne!..._

Brienne’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. He was masturbating to her! As much as Jaime masturbating in the bathroom was hilarious to her, she couldn’t help but flush red at the thought Jaime saying those words to her. She felt her nipples harden and her body started to tingle all over. She leaned against the door and kept listening to him; playing with her nipples over her shirt as her cunt moistened. She thought about him kissing her all over. His hand slipping below the waistband of her underwear and playing with her clit. His mouth sucking on her nipples. _Imagine his grunts in my ear as he pounds into me._ Brienne squeezed her thighs together, trying to give herself some relief. As soon as Jaime climaxed, Brienne quickly hurried off the bathroom door and picked up her blanket, airing it out in the middle of the hallway as Jaime stepped out of the bathroom. His hair and clothes were dishevelled as he stood there with a surprised look on his face. He untucked his shirt from his pants flashing a glimpse of his physique to Brienne causing her to blush.

“Next time just leave it in my room. It’s literally right over there.” she quickly scolded him not looking at him in the eye. Her body still in tingles from moments earlier.

“How long have you been standing there” Jaime asked.

“I just got in, I’ve been running around the cabin looking for you and my blanket.” Brienne lied, trying to cool down her thoughts of him as she folded the blanket for the last time. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to finish unpacking. Oh, by the way, your room is the one at the end of the hall.” Brienne marched into her room, shut the door and sighed. She shook her head trying to rid her sexual thoughts of Jaime and fell on her bed. In all her years being friends with Jaime, the possibility of having sex with him didn’t have a high probability. Her horniness was still at an all time high and she needed to fix this. 

She removed her jacket, throwing it into her closet and got herself comfortable on her bed. She fluffed her pillows and leaned herself against the headboard of the bedframe. Opening her phone she played the audio recording of Jaime masturbating, leaving it next to her ear. She wasted no time and unzipped her pants and underwear, puddling at her feet, as she lowered her hand to her clit. She couldn’t believe she was already so wet. She thought of Jaime when he came out of the bathroom. _His sexy, dimpled smirk that arrowed right into her heart. His scent. Gods. The man smelled so fucking good_. Her breaths getting shorter as her fingers circled her clit faster. Her moans started to escape her from as she easily inserted two fingers into her cunt. Imagining Jaime as her fingers went in and out, her hips started to thrust as she chased her orgasm. 

“…fuck…” her body was on fire. She was gasping for air. “OH!” Brienne arched her back as she climaxed. 

_Well shit._ She sunk into her bed and waited for her breathing to steady.

Later that night while Arya and the guys were setting up the food and drinks for their evening and Sansa was picking up her brothers from the bus station, Brienne and Margaery were getting ready together.

“Shit, where is it?” Brienne couldn’t find the oversized sweatshirt she packed for sleeping. “I must’ve left it on my bed before we left.”

“You never ask me to help you get ready.” Margaery commented. It’s true Brienne wasn’t didn’t really care about fashion expression but if she wanted to get some of Jaime’s attention tonight, she knew Margaery was better at this than anyone. “You trying to get someone’s attention? Someone who’s two inches shorter, stares at you with his beautiful green eyes like he wants to eat you and who’s name rhymes with schmaime?”

Brienne shocked, looked at Margaery who was sporting a knowing smirk. “Pfft no…never…me and him? Nah… unlikely.” _Who am I kidding?_ Brienne thought. “Okayyesitsjaimebutpleasedontsayanythingtoanyoneoriwilldieofembarrassment.”

“Hey Marge, can I borrow that sweater that matches with Loras. We’re trying for cute sevenmas cards this year.” Renly casually asked as he walked in.

“Hey, Brienne’s trying to fuck Jaime. Which one do you think would entice him more?” Margaery blurted out while holding two sweater options.

“Margaery what the fuck! And Renly don’t you knock!” Brienne shrieked trying to cover herself.

“Sorry!” he apologized as he took the matching sweater. “Go for the one with lights.”

“Thank you!” Margaery thanked him and threw the sweater to Brienne. “Wear your black tights and that sweater and I guarantee Jaime won’t take his eyes off you.”

“Thanks Marge.”

By the time they were finished getting ready the party was already in full swing. Sansa was introducing Sandor to her brothers Jon and Robb while Loras and Renly were taking pictures on the back porch next to the Sevenmas Tree. Arya ran past Brienne with a familiar fellow and Brienne stopped to question her. “Who’s this Arya?”

“No one.” Arya let go of the guy’s hand.

“I’m Gendry. We met on the bus ride here.” He spoke as he shook Brienne’s hand.

Arya couldn’t look up at her, but Brienne knew she was flustered and decided not to pursue it any further. “Alright…have you seen Jaime?”

“Saw him around the kitchen area with his brother and that one guy. Ok bye.” Arya and Gendry rushed past her and bee lined it for the alcohol.

When Brienne walked into the room, she saw them sitting by the fireplace. Jaime sat in the recliner while Tyrion and Pod sat on the sofa. Jaime greeted her very loudly. “Weeeennnnnch! You’ve finally came out of your cave! Come, sit, have a drink with us!”

“Y’know, I would if you called me by my name.” She teased.

“It’s a term of endearment, _wench_. Come on! I’ve barely seen you all day.”

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Alright just one.” She walked over to them sitting on the armrest of the sofa. Tyrion handed her a glass of Dornish Red. She looked at his sweater and started to laugh. “Really Jaime? “Rawr XD” Still trying to sell family merch I see.” She sipped nonchalantly.

“I find it rather charming.” He puffed out his chest.

“Oh the seven!” Brienne laughed harder when she noticed the back. “It’s got ‘Hear Me’ on the back too! You’re basically a walking billboard.”

“You’re one to talk! All you have are these silly little lights. This one’s not even lit.” Jaime flicked one of the lights on her chest area that was near her nipple, causing Brienne to shudder as it sent tingles down her spine.

“Maybe it needs to be turned on again.” She said in a low voice biting her bottom lip. She reached her hand inside the back of her sweater to look for the light switch.

“I can help if you’d like me to.” Jaime seeing her struggle suggested.

“Please? Thanks, I just can’t seem to get it.” Brienne tried to hide her smirk. Brienne turned her back to Jaime and guided him towards the button. Jaime was lifted the back of her sweater to his surprise. _She isn’t wearing a bra!_ His fingertips following the trail of her spine as he slowly made his way up to the button. Brienne tried to keep her breathing under control, but Jaime’s touches were like fire against her skin, each one sending a burning sensation throughout her body. _Her blush and her freckles are here too!_ Jaime’s horniness was building up as thoughts of ravishing her right now by the fireplace flooded his mind. He noticed Tyrion smirking at him while refilling her wine glass as Podrick went beet red from their sexual tension. Jaime clicked the button twice, shutting the lights of her sweater off and on again with the light on her chest lighting up.

“See? Told you I could turn you on.” He said in a suggestive tone.

Brienne was flushing red. “Are you drunk?”

“Me? No. Tipsy? Yes.” Jaime answered finishing off his wine. He inched his way closer to her. Their faces only mere inches away from each other. “But I’m very aware of my desires wench.”

“And what is it that you desire Jaime?” She flirted back.

Just as Jaime was going to answer, Margaery rushed into the room grabbing Brienne. “C’mon it’s our song!” Brienne got up and followed Margaery giving Jaime one final cheeky look-back that displayed _if you want me, come get me_.

So he did.


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy with a hint of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer which was one of the reasons why it took me almost a year to update (in combination with pandemic stress and anxiety). Honestly this was harder to write than any of my university papers. I haven't written much smut before so this is my first real crack at it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Well this is new._ Jaime, slightly buzzed from the wine, tried to wrap his head around what just happened. _Did Brienne just not-so subtly suggest that she wanted him as much as he wanted her?_ Jaime was trying to figure out how she caught on. There have been many instances over the course of their friendship where Jaime hinted at wanting more but Brienne never seemed to catch on. Jaime remembered how he saw her out in the hallway after jerking off to her. She was blushing as red as a tomato.

A lightbulb went off in Jaime’s head. _Holy shit…She heard me! And she liked it!_

Most men would be embarrassed to be caught jerking off about their best friend, by said best friend, but the thought of Brienne enjoying his noises sent a tingle to his cock. He imagined her, ear pressed against the door, pants pooled at her ankles and her hand on her cunt, trying to bring herself to orgasm with him. Tyrion and Pod were staring at him like their favourite bachelor contestant got voted off.

“what are you still doing here?” Tyrion groaned.

“What?” Jaime answered.

“We can hear and see your thoughts about her. Go on, get her!” Tyrion and Pod toasted their cups.

So he did.

Jaime got up from the recliner and followed after Brienne, maneuvering through a crowd of people blocking the hallway. It felt like the world was suffocating him and the walls were closing in, making it harder to get past the forest of people. Now stumbling out of the woods, he saw Brienne getting lost in the music with Margaery.

_God she looks magnificent! Truly delectable._ Jaime was marveled with her.

The heavy bass drowned out the murmurs of people as he locked eyes with her from across the room. The blue and white flashing strobe lights were nothing compared to her piercing blue eyes staring hungrily at him. He gives her a mischievous smirk and she responds by looking him up and down while biting her bottom lip. Jaime noticed Margaery caught on to their eye-fucking each other and whispers into Brienne’s ear garnering a chuckle as a response. Jaime watched curiously as Margaery grabbed the music player and changed the song. It was slower than the previous one but fast enough for majority of people to dance to it. More people got on the dance floor causing Jaime’s direct line of sight to Brienne to be obstructed. He moved to the free chair and watched as she danced.

Brienne swayed to the music, keeping direct eye contact with him. It was taking every part of him not to ravish her right then and there. Jaime could tell by the way she was biting her luscious lips that she was struggling just as much as he was. _Two can play at that game._

He sipped his drink as he continued to watch Brienne dance as if it were his private show. She teased him by dancing towards him, closing the gap, but then inching her way back to Margaery. It was pure torture. As Brienne started to approach him again, Jaime found her eyes dark and looking towards him like a snack. His palms started to sweat, and his jeans were feeling slightly tighter than he remembered. His erection had grown exponentially, with nothing to help him hide it.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can’t have everyone seeing this!_

The last time Jaime could remember having an embarrassing boner case was in middle school when his history teacher was talking about old Westeros weaponry, displaying several pictures to the class on the projector. Though when the lights turned back on, that wasn’t the last sword on display for the class. Tyrion never let him live it down. Acting fast, he jumped into the crowd of people swaying and dancing to the music. Thankfully, pretending to dance helped his boner subside as he made his way to Brienne. Jaime saw Margaery walk away as soon as he tapped Brienne on the shoulder. He stared in awe for a moment. _There’s no going back now_ , he thought as he grabbed her hand and danced with her in the crowd.

Dancing with Brienne was one of his favourite things to do with her. He wasn’t the suavest dancer but knowing his awkward shoulder shrugs and hip swaying still made Brienne blush all over was such an ego boost. Jaime kept the gap at a respectable arms length distance, but Brienne wanted more. She closed the arms length gap between them by draping her arms on his shoulders and playing with the hairs at the back of his head. Jaime, with his hands on her hips, spun her around so that her back was facing him. His breath sending tingles down her spine. She sighed, missing the chance to plant a kiss on him right then. He started trailing kisses on her neck, each one imprinting a sensation that made her melt. She felt his lips curl into a smirk before he kissed her neck again. She leaned into him, this time swaying her hips closer into his crotch.

_Gods this woman!_ So much for cooling off his half hard-on from earlier. Jaime was about to explode in his pants like a green boy if she kept this up. She grinded harder into him and Jaime let out a small groan.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” He spoke playfully into her ear.

“I think you know.” She responded. _Cheeky_.

“Hmm, I truly don’t.” He couldn’t take the small advances and dancing around anymore. Jaime spun her around so that he wasn’t more than an inch away, looking up into her sapphire eyes as their bodies rubbed in rhythm with the music.

Their foreheads touched as Jaime brought his hand to cup Brienne’s cheek. His thumb grazed over her bottom lip. Without wavering eye contact, Brienne opened her mouth and sucked gently on his thumb. Jaime felt like his knees were about to give out when he felt her tongue circle his thumb, imagining it was his cock. She released his thumb slowly, teasing him with a small lick towards the end. Jaime surged forward and captured her lips with his.

The whole room slowed down, and the music muffled like it was underwater as Jaime kissed her like they were the only people in the room. He kissed her rough and passionately, drinking in the taste of her like it was his last meal. She was just as fierce, matching his rough kisses while running her fingers through his hair. She felt him harden against her front as he pushed their bodies to be closer. The heat and wetness building in her core were making it _very_ easy to forget they were still in a room filled with people. And it didn’t help that Jaime rubbing his chest against hers made her nipples hard. She sought relief by slightly dry humping his front.

Jaime broke the kiss first, coming up for air. Their foreheads stayed pressed together as they both came down from their euphoria.

“Brienne tell me this isn’t a dream. Tell me you want this as much as I do.” There was a need in his voice as he pleaded.

_This is definitely not a dream._ Brienne thought as the sudden music change made her aware that they were in a room filled with people. She looked around for Margaery who, nonchalantly, was sipping on her drink while staring at them. It would look too obvious if they left together to go upstairs. She didn’t want the attention the room would give them. She wasn’t ashamed to love him, but she wanted this moment just for them. She wanted this enough not to wait until the night was over.

_She’ll never let me live this down._ Brienne didn’t waste another moment to kiss him again. The first, being as harsh and just as passionate, followed by a light chaste kiss.

“Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes.” She whispered in his ear then danced back towards Margaery. Jaime smiled and walked over to the hallway where Tyrion was meeting Sansa’s brothers.

_Ten minutes._ Jaime thought. _If I can wait years for her, this should be a piece of cake._

He was mistaken. Knowing that Brienne was across the room thinking about how to take him later was making this wait so much more painful. He wished to be surrounded by her and have the world forget about them. It wasn’t Sansa’s brothers’ fault that Jaime didn’t pay attention about the _riveting_ story about scaling a big, icy wall. His thoughts were still preoccupied. His short glances over to Brienne turned into lovestruck and lustful gazes.. He noticed she kept covering her mouth when she laughed, remembering how she hated showing her big teeth; but they were just another thing Jaime loved about her.

He wasn’t the only one who thought she was interesting apparently. Chanting and feet stomping came from the entrance of the cabin where a few people dressed in furs entered. He immediately noticed the tall, burly ginger fellow locking his eyes on Brienne. He saw the man tussle his beard hair and approached her from behind. He kissed her hand and started to chat Brienne up. Jaime didn’t like saying he was jealous. He just didn’t want anyone else making her blush unless it was him.

“Jaime?” Tyrion nudged him hard.

“Yeah! I think the north’s great.” Jaime gave an automatic response as he shot daggers at the man.

“Jaime, they asked you about what you do for a living.” Tyrion was feeling embarrassed.

Jaime did not realize he was still a part of the conversation. “Oh sorry,” he tried to play off his inattention. “I’m just feeling a little bit light-headed in this hallway. I think I need some water.” Before his brother’s apology came out Jaime was already gone. He made his way to the kitchen and refilled his cup with water and two ice cubes. The man’s obnoxious laugh radiated through the walls. It was making his blood boil but what pushed him over the edge was when he tried to dance with her. Brienne was politely declining his advances but since he was not taking the hint Brienne looked for a way out. Jaime sipped his drink and watched her mouth form the words “I need to take a piss.” As Brienne left the man alone with Margaery. Brienne’s eyes scoured the room until she found Jaime, giving him a devilish smile, communicating her want. Jaime watched as disappeared under the staircase.

Jaime gulped and waited A loud roar of cheers came from the other side of the room and Jaime’s eyes averted back to the burly man who was crushing an empty beer can against his forehead. He felt his stomach wretch. The man looked around for his tall beauty when he caught her turning a corner from across the room and decided to follow her.

_The hell I’m letting this happen._ Jaime thought as he made his way to the man. He “bumped” into him and struck up a conversation.

“Oh I’m sorry man. I didn’t see you there!” Jaime lied through his teeth. “Actually, I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Ahhh, that’s no problem! Just a little bit of spillage. Nothing a little water can’t fix.” The man rubbed the excess droplets off and stuck out his hand. “The name’s Tormund.”

“J-Jaime.” He coughed out, startled by Tormund’s grip. “Just curious, how’d you hear about this party?” _Stay calm Jaime. Stay calm._

“Ah I was invited by a co-worker of mine.” Tormund searched the room finding his friend. “Crow!” Jaime turned to see him waving to none other than Jon. He didn’t have much to say about Jon. His only encounter with him was a few minutes earlier and wall climbing was the last thing on his mind.

“You made it. Jaime.” Jon greeted Tormund with a hefty pat on the shoulder and Jaime with a curt nod.

“I apologise for my behaviour earlier.” Jaime said with his golden Lannister smile.

“That’s alright. There’s really not much you can say about scaling a wall that’s a few hundred feet.” Jon held a tight smile then continued speaking to his friend. “Meet anyone interesting bud?”

“Well besides this fellow right here,” Tormund startled Jaime again with two vigorous pats on the back. “an incredible big woman. Spotted her as soon as I stepped in. Speaking of which, I saw her go this wa-”

“I don’t suppose you’ve met my brother Tyrion yet?” Jaime grabbed his brother from his conversation with Bronn and shoved his brother in front of Tormund’s path. “He may be small, but he can drink four times his weight in wine.”

Tormund eyed Tyrion then raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Care to wager your precious milk?” Tyrion offered as he gave Jaime a fist bump behind his back.

“I love a good challenge. Let’s see how wild you are little man.” Jaime was heading in the direction of a _particular_ bathroom when Tormund called after him. “Where are ya going blondie?”

“Nature’s calling.” Jaime answered, clutching his stomach in fake pain. He waddled towards the hallway Brienne disappeared into. Once he was out of sight, he rushed to the last door on the left side and knocked.

“Occupied.” Brienne, using a fake voice, stated.

Jaime snorted, “Wench it’s me. Open up.”

As soon as he heard the door unlock, Jaime opened it and found Brienne leaning against the sink sporting a smug smile. Her eyes were lust filled as she stared him up and down. In an instant Jaime surged towards Brienne bringing her into a passionate kiss. His lips were warm and tasted like his favourite wine. The scruff of his beard burned against her face sending tingles straight down her body. The thought of him eating her out with that sensation made her cunt throb. They fumbled around in the tight space until Jaime pinned her up against the sink. Jaime noticed her nipples stiffening and snaked a hand under her sweater. His hands trailing up her body to grasp a hold of her breast while he thumbed her nipple as he kissed her feverishly. A moan escaped from her lips as shuddered under him, squirming against his hard erection.

“Jaime…” Brienne uttered with her breath into his ear.

“Fuck, keep saying my name like that.” He groaned. His hand started to move downwards to her heat. Brienne spread her legs wider, eager for his touch.

“Jaime…D-do-” All thought was abandoned once Jaime’s fingertips rubbed her folds over her tights.

“You’re fucking soaked.” He nibbled on her ear then pulled her sweater off, revealing her perky tits and pebbled nipples.

_More. I want more._ Her hips bucked against his calloused fingers. He traced the freckles down her neck before planting a trail of open-mouthed kisses.

“Jaime! Door!” She managed to compose. Jaime’s attention on her never wavered and continued to play with cunt. He used his foot to shut and lock the door. This gave Brienne the opportunity to turn the tables on him, pinning his body against the sink.

Brienne looked frustrated with the amount of clothes that were still on him and started to rid Jaime of his pants. She frantically unbuckled his belt and, in a swift motion, pulled down his pants and underwear. His cock sprung free; hard with the head leaking of pre-cum. As she tasted the precum at the tip of his shaft with her thumb she looked up at Jaime who let out a trembling breath. She wrapped her hand firmly around his shaft stroking it while she sucked at the head. His body tensed as he watched her take more of him into her mouth. He knocked his head back and moaned in pleasure as her tongue swirled over the tip and sucking wildly. He could’ve sworn he transcended to the gods by the way she was sucking him dry.

“Gods, Brienne. Give me your eyes.” Jaime rested his hand on Brienne’s check while she tilted her head to look at him. “Fuck, that’s a beautiful sight.” Brienne with dark, lust filled eyes, red swollen lips covered in their juices and one hand and a mouth wrapped around his cock. When her other hand went from pinching her nipple to fingering her cunt, he just about lost it. She opened wide, taking him in as far as she could when Jaime came seeing stars, letting out a guttural moan before swallowing and releasing him with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to those who stuck around waiting for this. I hope you liked it ;)  
> I'm still working on finishing Seafood Fried rice and The Places We'll Walk. I'm hoping to update those soon (holiday break is coming up!)
> 
> I hope everyone is safe during this anxious time!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr btw! ajc-28.tumblr.com


End file.
